Y el demonio lloró
by GabeMiyar
Summary: ¿Que haces cuando tu mundo se derrumba ante tus ojos? ¿Aunque seas un demonio, aunque seas un diablo? Eso es lo que piensa Sasuke Uchiha mientras ve a la mujer que ama en el suelo...un one-shot Sasusaku, que lo disfruteís!


**Introducción: **Mi primer one-shot Sasusaku, espero que os guste**  
**

**DECLAIMER:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo los uso por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro (aunque ya me gustaría xD) Que lo disfruteís!**  
**

**Y el demonio lloró**

Está lloviendo.

Siento el agua caer.

Me moja el pelo y cae sobre mis ojos. Me cuesta ver. No quiero ver. Tengo frío. El peto está empapado y se pega a mi piel. Me siento desnudo. Me duelen las heridas de los brazos. Me duelen los ojos. Me duele el corazón.

El único sonido que escucho es el de la lluvia golpeando mi más cara. Ni siquiera escucho mis latidos. Repiquetea en mi cara. Y sin embargo ese antifaz sonríe. Una broma más del destino. A cada uno se nos da una máscara que representaba lo que fuimos. La mía estaba decidida hace tiempo.

El demonio burlón.

El demonio que huye de casa, que busca venganza y sangre. Que reniega de todo y de todos. Que sus ojos solo ansían causar dolor y que sonríe cuando piensa en ello. Su única familia es su espada y su odio.

Ese era yo.

Emociones en tromba, como el agua que cae. Muerte, lágrimas, odio, soledad, amistad, lucha, envidia, poder, lágrimas otra vez, sonrisa, beso, Tú.

Tú mataste al demonio. Tu sonrisa borró mi odio. Tu beso limpió mis lágrimas.

Solo tú, maldita mujer. Una palabra tuya y olvidé todo por lo que peleé, todo lo que odié, juré, maldije, prometí…todo borrado por el remolino de jade y hojas de cerezo. Todo enterrado por el sello de tu piel con la mía. Te odié y te amé. Te odié por ello y te amé por derretir el hielo de mi alma.

Tu máscara esta rota. Cae al suelo y se mancha de barro, el agua la empapa, como todo lo que hay en claro. Esa máscara que tu odias, que pillas un berrinche cada vez que tienes que ponértela. Ella también representa lo que fuiste ya no eres.

La conejita.

Asustadiza, miedosa. Huyendo siempre. Llorando impotente. Esperando que te protegiera, que te mirara, que te quisiera. Y todo borrado por un puñetazo. El puñetazo que me diste al verme. Y el beso entre lágrimas que me robaste.

El viento arrecia.

Los árboles, hasta ahora nuestros silenciosos guardianes, se mueven furiosos, rugen y maldicen, lloran y chillan. Las hojas vuelan en busca del cielo. La hierba se agarra con furia al suelo. El agua choca contra nosotros, como mil dagas.

Y aún así sonríes.

Siempre sonríes.

Cada vez que me miras lo haces. Y me contagias. Como una fiebre, como un mal, como un maldito pecado en el que cada noche caigo. Que me recuerda que sigo siendo un demonio de ojos rojos y corazón humano.

Estás tumbada en el suelo.

El viento mueve tu pelo de cereza como si tuviera vida propia. Como si intentaras abrazar el aire y regalármelo. Tu cuerpo tiembla, no se si de miedo, de dolor, de tristeza. Tus ojos se clavan en mí. Y dos lágrimas rebeldes se escabullen de ellos. Dos gotas que hacen que el alma se me rompa y quede vacío.

La luna nos mira y también llora.

Estoy perdiendo las fuerzas. Me fallan las piernas.

Noto como mis rodillas caen al suelo por su propia voluntad. Tu respiración entrecortada me desespera. Voy a perder la cordura. Voy a perder la paz.

Quiero gritar.

Quiero morir.

Siento calor en mi mano. Rojo. Tu sangre me mancha. Esa sangre que me prometiste que sería mía para siempre, que tu cuerpo y alma serían míos hasta el fín. Y que el mío no tendría más dueña que tus labios.

Una gota cálida cae en tu pecho.

Estoy llorando, me duele el pecho, los ojos y mi corazón solloza como una plañidera.

Tu mano toca la mía.

Y no dejas de sonreír.

Que cerca y que lejos estás. Me faltan las palabras, me falta el aliento. Los dos lo sabemos. Sabemos que va a pasar. Y no podemos pelear contra ello, como siempre hacemos.

Mezclado con el viento y la lluvia, el susurro de mi nombre llega a mis oídos.

Y destrozas mi máscara otra vez, me destruyes, el hielo lo derrites con una palabra.

Niegas con la cabeza.

Elevas los brazos y te fundes conmigo. Latimos al mismo son. Nos unimos en un beso. Ni la lluvia, ni el viento, ni el tiempo…nada nos detiene. Somos uno. No pienso, solo siento, solo me abandono. Olvido. Y te hago mía una vez más esta noche.

Y que no amanezca jamás.


End file.
